1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing products and, in particular, to manufacturing facilities. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for evaluating robotic platforms in a manufacturing facility.
2. Background
A manufacturing facility for products such as an aircraft may be very complex. For example, an aircraft may be manufactured in various stages in which different components such as wings, engines, a fuselage, and other parts are assembled. The different components may then be put together to form the aircraft. These different components may be manufactured in different areas. These areas may be at the same or different geographic locations.
Manufacturing aircraft is a very time consuming and extensive process. The assembly time for the aircraft may be, for example, about four or five months for commercial aircraft. Robotic platforms are being used more and more frequently to aid in the assembly of aircraft. Robotic platforms may reduce the time needed to assemble an aircraft as well as reduce safety issues for human operators.
For example, mobile robotic platforms may carry components from one area to another area for assembly. For example, mobile robotic platforms may move a wing along a path during the assembly of the wing. Mobile robotic platforms also may move a wing from one location to another location. Additionally, robotic platforms also may perform operations such as drilling, fastener installation, paint application, sealant application, inspections, and other suitable operations in different areas in a manufacturing facility.
The use of robotic platforms in a manufacturing facility may occur after extensive planning for their use in a manufacturing facility. The planning may include creating configurations for the location, movement, or both for the robotic platforms. Simulations may be performed for these different configurations.
The simulations may be performed to identify whether movement of mobile robotic platforms may encounter obstructions, such as cables, of the robotic platforms, or other objects in the area of the manufacturing facility. Further, the simulations also may identify areas of movement which human operators should avoid for increased safety. Additionally, the simulations also may identify savings in terms of time needed to assemble aircraft.
The different simulations currently performed for robotic platforms, however, may not take into account as many factors as desired. As a result, a configuration of robotic platforms in an area may need to be revised after actual testing of the robotic platforms.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.